1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive train of a purely electrically all-wheel drivable motor vehicle, with a first axle which has axle halves and a differential connecting the latter, with a second axle which has axle halves and a differential connecting the latter, and with two electric machines for driving the two axles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a drive train, which is usable for an electrically drivable earth-moving vehicle or for an agricultural vehicle with four-wheel drive, is known from DE 600 13 340 T2. In said drive train, the two electric machines are arranged longitudinally with respect to the direction of travel above the one, rear axle, and interact with a gearing which is arranged in front of the rear axle. The gearing is connected via one shaft or two shafts to the differentials which are assigned to the two axles, therefore the rear axle and the front axle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a drive train of a purely electrically all-wheel drivable motor vehicle, which, with an arrangement of two electric machines in the region of an axle of the drive train, permits all-wheel drive, and therefore drive also of the other axle, with structurally simple, in particular standardized means.